Fastener delivery systems are generally used to retrieve fasteners from a storage area and transport the fasteners to an automatic fastener installation device. One example of a fastener delivery system includes a feeder bowl, a tube, and a fastener injection device. The feeder bowl generally contains a large number of loosely contained fasteners. The fasteners exit the feeder bowl and enter the tube through a generally funnel-shaped device. A pneumatic power supply is generally used to transport the fasteners through the tube to the fastener injection device. The fastener injection device manipulates the fastener into an orientation capable of being received by the automatic fastener installation device and delivers the fastener to the automatic fastener installation device.
In mass production, several feeder bowls are often used so that a variety of sizes or types of fasteners may be transported to the fastener installation device to meet specific fastener installation requirements. For example, one feeder bowl containing one size of fastener may be replaced with another feeder bowl containing a different size fastener so that the same tube and injector can be used to accommodate a variety of fastener installation requirements. Accordingly, the tube and fastener injection device are generally designed to accommodate a variety of sizes or types of fasteners.
However, because the tube and fastener injection device are designed to accommodate a variety of sizes or types of fasteners, the orientation of the fastener is uncontrolled until the fastener reaches the fastener injection device. For example, the tube is generally designed having a diameter large enough to accommodate the largest sized fastener out of a variety of sizes or types of fasteners. Thus, the fastener is allowed to tumble loosely through the tube during transport from the feeder bowl to the fastener injection device. Once the fastener reaches the fastener injection device, the fastener must be manipulated into an orientation acceptable for being received by the fastener installation device and for installation.
However, manipulating each fastener after reaching the fastener injection device is time consuming and inefficient. For example, the fastener injection device may be unable to or incapable of manipulating the fastener into an acceptable installation orientation. As a result, the fastener must be purged from the fastener injection device and another fastener sent from the feeder bowl to complete the fastener installation sequence.